Parental Betrayal
by Darveyrocks
Summary: My last story had Darvey move back to NYC. This is in response to a pic on twitter of Donna towering over her dad at breakfast. the end of this multi chapter... the twins are coming... rated M for the last chapter... things get interesting
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, don't you look beautiful," Harvey said to Donna as he struts his way into their bedroom. "I thought we were just going to hang out at home today."

Donna finished applying her mascara and turned from the mirror to her husband. She gave him a slight smile.

"My mom is in town and she wanted to surprise me with breakfast."

"Are you going to tell her the big news?" Harvey asked as he made his way over to Donna, resting his hands lovingly around the baby bump just beginning to form.

"Yes! and I bet she will be so shocked she'll be speechless for once." Donna couldn't contain her excitement. She hadn't seen her mom in two months and she was sorely missing her as she was beginning the journey into motherhood. "I shouldn't be more than two hours, when I come back I fully plan on having a lazy afternoon, sitting by the fireplace with you." They lean into a soft kiss goodbye.

"Mom, Hi! I'm so happy to see you," Donna cheerfully said throwing her arms around her mom.

The two women sit down at their table. Donna picks up the menu right away - I'm starving. She flags down the server and orders a huge stack of pancakes. Her mom orders an egg with whole wheat toast.

"You know, Donna - it's important to eat a well balanced diet when you are pregnant. Pancakes can't be the only source of food the baby gets," Clara Paulsen tried to say gently. But the advice was enough to get a cross look from her daughter. Donna dove into the stack of pancakes like there was no tomorrow, partly because she was starving and partly because she wanted to stick it to her mother. A few more minutes passed and no words were spoken. Finally, Donna finishes the last bite of food on her plate and acknowledges her mom's last remark.

"Babies - not baby," Donna looked up into her mom's brown eyes. "Surprise. I'm having twins!"

Clara blinked her eyes and clasped her hands together, shocked by the news. "Oh honey, that's wonderful and very surprising."

"I know, Harvey and I couldn't believe it either. I have the ultrasound. Look here is baby A - a boy and baby B is here… this one is a girl! Fraternal Twins."

Clara was smiling but Donna could tell something was off, this wasn't how she imagined a grandmother reacting to the new of twins.

"It's so weird, we weren't doing any fertility treatments and I know we don't have any twins in the family. So it was certainly a huge surprise." Clara's unsure smile turned into an obvious panic face. "Mom, what's wrong?" Donna cautiously asked.

"There's something I've never told you. Something I kept from you," Clara said looking down at her hands - fearing the look in Donna's eyes.

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you here. I don't want to cause a scene. Let's go back to your place."

Donna's heart started pounding harder. She couldn't even fathom what her mom was going to admit to her. She tried to come up with every possible bad news scenario but she couldn't even guess. Clara put cash down at the table and they walked out the door in silence to their taxi.

"Do you think Harvey is home?" Clara asked sheepishly.

"Probably."

"Maybe he should go for a walk."

"Mom, it can't be that bad that Harvey can't hear it," Donna said firmly while chewing her fingernails with anxiety.

"Clara! it's so great seeing you. That was a quick breakfast," Harvey said greeting his mother in law.

"Hello Harvey," was all she could manage to say until Donna butted in.

"Harvey, my mom and I need to discuss something in private. Can you give us a few minutes?" Harvey had a concerned look on his face. He wasn't used to seeing Donna look so angry at her mother.

"Uh, Sure. I'll just watch some TV upstairs. Let me know when I can come down," kissing Donna's cheek on his way to their bedroom.

Clara and Donna took a seat on the two sofas facing each other. Donna was eager to hear what her mom had to say.

"Well - don't keep me in suspense."

"I. Ohhh… I don't know if I can say this." Clara was rocking back and forth on the sofa taking deep breaths. Her eyes were welling up with tears, knowing what she was about to say could destroy their perfect mother / daughter relationship.

"Mom! tell me now, " Donna was impatiently yelling.

"Ok ok ok, before you were born, your father and I had taken a break from our marriage. I had a short fling with someone but then realized how much I loved your father and so we go back together."

"What are saying," Donna whispered not really sure she wanted this story to continue.

"When I found out I was pregnant I wasn't sure who the father was. Your dad and I decided not to questions it."

"What the fuck, MOM! HOW… Oh my God. I have so many questions but I'm too angry to speak to you," Donna shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Donna. It wasn't until you were in your adolescence and you hit that growth spurt that I started to realize that you probably had a different father."

"Does Dad know?"

"He probably suspects."

"What about Jennifer?"

"She noticed something was off about the same time I did."

"So my 13th birthday when she refused to show up at my party, it wasn't because I stained her favorite dress? She shut me out of her life. I just thought she was jealous that her little sister was taller and prettier than her."

"She was jealous. And I wrongly confided in her. Jennifer's reaction was so bad - I just knew I couldn't tell you. It was too late."

"So why now, Mom?"

"I was looking through the obituaries a couple weeks ago…"

"Great. Let me guess. You are finally telling me about my biological father now, because he is dead and I can't do anything about it."

"No Donna, his twin brother died."

It was too much. Donna was already dealing with pregnancy hormones and now her mother the person she loved and trusted her whole life, drops this bombshell on her. She buries her face in her hands and cries out. Harvey hears the commotion and runs downstairs to his wife. He sees how emotional she is and goes to her side, wrapping his arms around her. The energy in the air was toxic and Harvey was too afraid to ask what happened.

"Mom, I need you to leave. I'm not sure I can trust you anymore. How could you betray me like this. I'm heart broken," Donna sobbed.

"Donna, I'm going to leave and give you time to process. But I want you to remember. I have loved and cared for you since the day you were born. And I'm so sorry I made a mistake."

"Go," Donna warned. Clara took her purse and headed to the front door. She turned looked at Harvey, "She's going to need you to get through this." Clara walked out.

Harvey hugged his wife even tighter letting her know he was there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour after Clara left their brownstone, Donna was vacillating between silence and sobbing but she still hadn't told Harvey the news. He sat with her eventually convincing her to move upstairs to rest in bed. He worried that her severe emotional state could hurt the babies but he wouldn't dare say a word. He knew it would only make her upset. After making Donna a cup of tea and wrapping her in blankets, he sat at the edge of the bed massaging her feet. He was afraid to speak but he couldn't help her if he didn't know what she was facing.

"Donna, I'm not sure what your mother could have possibly said to upset you so much, but I can't help you through it unless you tell me what happen."

Donna looked into her husband's dark eyes and could tell he was worried sick. She took a gulp, no sure what to say… or how to say it. She took a shaky breathe and winced before spilling the details.

"I've been on this planet for 40 years and not once, did anyone think to tell me that my FATHER is in fact, NOT my father." She waited for a reaction from her husband, intently. Harvey jerk up straight, his head shaking left to right in disbelief, he kept mouthing words but nothing was coming out - he was just as shocked as Donna. He finally made eye contact and could see she was yearning for him to say something, something helpful.

"I'm not going to lie Donna, that's some pretty heavy news. I understand how you must feel."

"I feel like my world is spinning. One second I'm angry the next I'm in mourning and I can't wrap my head around the fact that my whole family was lying to me and I just walked around like some kind of idiot."

"Donna, you are not an idiot. You were loved your whole life by two parents, why would you question it?"

"Well- my sister hated my guts for one. And my dad is like a foot shorter than me. I'm Donna, I'm supposed to pick up on these subtleties."

"You better when you are on the outside looking in. Like when you helped me with my mom. I'd like to talk this through with you."

Donna frowns and looks down at her nails. She knows Harvey is just trying to help, but the fact that both of their parents made serious mistakes has her head spinning into the darkness again.

"We shouldn't be having children, Harvey. Look at the pathetic examples our parents were. How will we not royally screw up our kids," she cried out starting to sob again.

Harvey made a quick move from the foot of the bed to the top and wrapped his arms around his wife. He knew she was in emotional turmoil and probably didn't mean it, but the words stung.

"Donna, you can't say that or even think it. What my mom did to me and what your mom did… inexcusable. But you taught me that the love is more important than the mistake. What our moms have in common is that they both loved us and we will love those little babies even more."

Harvey leaned in to kiss the baby bump and then his wife. He could feel her relax for the first time since she came home.

His words were perfect, Donna was still emotional but she felt as though he talked her off the emotional cliff. "How do you always make me feel like everything is going to be ok?"

"Because it will be ok," Harvey said taking her hands in his, "You can be mad. You probably should be mad but Donna please don't waste too much time, like I did. I was mad too long and I never got create memories with my mom. I think about her everyday and wish so much that things had turned out differently."

Donna bites her lip and sighs. She knows he is right.

"I need some more time and I want to meet my biological father."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harvey wakes up to an empty bed. His first instinct is to panic since Donna hadn't been able to move out of bed all day yesterday. He throws on his robe and races down the stairs of their brownstone. The smell of coffee, lets him relax right away. Donna is seated at the kitchen island with a cup in her hands reading a baby book.

"Good Morning!" Harvey happily greets her. "Looks like you had a good night's sleep."

Donna curves her lips in slight smile. "I think what you really want to know, Harvey, is if I'm feeling better. And I am," She stands up and grabs the open fabric of his robe and kisses him softly on the lips. "I think the shock is wearing off a bit."

"Good. Can I make some breakfast for you, eggs?" Harvey suggests sweetly. Donna puts her hands to her mouth and fake vomits. Then shakes her head. "That's sounds awful, I think I'll stick to some crackers… oh, and maybe some red hot!" Harvey purses his lips not sure how to react, "Ah, a French delicacy. Coming right up." Harvey walks over to the pantry and grabs the crackers and red hot. "Are you sure this is what you want. It's kind of gross." Donna lifts her eyebrow and teasingly elbows Harvey in the stomach, "Yes, it's what I want. Some supportive husband you are… I don't see you walking around with two babies in your belly."

They spent the next two hours sitting comfortably on the sofa reading baby books. Harvey couldn't believe how well Donna was approaching the day until he hears a sniffle. He looks up and can see the sadness is back. Donna notices his look of concern and turns her book around so he can see the image. A young girl and her dad are seated at a piano. "The picture reminds me of my dad and me. But whenever my dad had a bad business deal it cost our family. My mom and I couldn't travel to Paris, we lost our home and moved to Connecticut. And what I think hurt the most was losing my piano," Donna said lost deep in her memory. "You've never even heard me play."

"I'd like to, I bet you were great - you'll have to show me sometime," Harvey responds trying to keep thing upbeat. Donna ignores Harvey's attempt to keep things light.

"I remember thinking back then, 'If only I had a different dad, things would be better.' Now, I guess my wish came true, and I'm feeling guilt on top of all the other feelings." The tears were welling up in her eyes again as her voice broke.

"Donna, I know it's a lot to take in but you have to stop torturing yourself."

Harvey is cut off by the sound of Donna's phone. It's a text from Rachel inviting her out to lunch with her and Samantha. She really doesn't want to go and is about to reply, no when Harvey grabs the phone from her hands.

"Hey," Donna yells. Harvey reads the message.

"Donna, you should go. Shower, get dressed, go out and about and see that life is going to continue on whether or not you have one or two dads." Donna frowns at the last part of the sentence. "Too soon, Harvey." He replies to the text and lets Rachel know Donna will be there at noon.

The ladies meet at a quiet cafe nearby. Rachel and Samantha throw their arms around Donna and are quick to rub their hands on her belly as she is officially starting to show. "Look how adorable you are!" Rachel shrieks.

"I wasn't expecting you too look this pregnant already," Samantha says. They sit at the table. Donna not sure if she's going to let Samantha's statement fly.

"Well- I'm having twins," she replies with an anxious face, "And I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been Samantha?"

"That's because I've been seeing someone." Rachel and Donna's eyes widen and their hands clap together.

"Tell us everything, is he tall, dark and handsome," Rachel geeks out.

"Well - He's a she," Samantha replies the same way Donna just did. Donna and Rachel's mouth drop open for the second time in seconds as they looked at each other.

"I didn't know you were into women," Rachel said.

"You never asked," Samantha retorts. Donna chimes in, "Now that you mention it, you did try and pick me up at the charity gala. But what about that whole Kaldor relationship?" Donna asks. Rachel looks horrified at the idea of Samantha and her dad's former partner.

"Harvey told you didn't he Donna?" Samantha states, "And Kaldor, well, lets say I haven't wanted to be with a man since that situation." She can still see the shocked look on Rachel's face. "Rachel, don't tell your dad. I don't want him disowning me over something like this." Rachel lifts her hand to her mouth and zips her lips.

"So, who is this lady," Donna asks still wanting in on the gossip.

"Her name is Corrina. She's amazing. So different from me. She's an artist. She's carefree and kind." Samantha could continue on but she see's her friends laughing as they realize how different Corrina really is from her. Different was an understatement. Being with her friends made Donna forget her troubles for the moment. She felt care free and like herself.

"What can I get you ladies to eat today," the waiter said.

"I'll do the chicken walnut salad, please," Rachel said.

"I'll have the grilled eggplant sandwich," Samantha orders.

"I'll have fried zucchini with buffalo sauce and a side of cold cucumbers," Donna added like it was a completely normal order. "Oooo…kaaaay," the wait responds and left the table. Samantha and Rachel used this abnormal order to segue into their next topic.

"Donna," Rachel said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Samantha and I asked you here because we want to host your baby shower!" Donna smiles because she knows it's the right response but not because she wants to. The sadness starts to creep into her veins again.

"Thank you so much, girls that would be wonderful. Let's keep it small," She suggests.

Samantha cautiously jumps in knowing about her estrangement from her mom, "Well, that's what we wanted to ask. Do you have a guest list in mind?"

"Katrina, Sheila, Lucy and Louis, ahhh Gretchen of course. My childhood friends Shannon and Lindsay. Oh, and my theater friend Molly."

"No family," Rachel dares to ask.

"Friends ARE my family."

"You know what we mean. Your mom, sister, aunts?" Rachel continues.

"Look," Donna says starting to get impatient, "I'm not here yet. Yes, I have aunts and cousins but I can't invite them without inviting my mom. That's weird." Rachel reaches out and strokes her friend's arm knowing what she must be feeling.

"Donna. This is a big deal. Your mom already missed out on a wedding shower and being at your wedding. Don't rob her of this too."

"Why is everyone taking her side. Like she's some kind of saint in all this," Donna forcefully responds.

"We're not. We are on your side Donna but Rachel is right. This is a big moment you can't get back. You're having your first bab-y-ies. Twins. You are going to need her," Samantha said.

"Harvey is going to be an amazing dad," Rachel continues, "But let's be honest. He works A-LOT and so do we. How are you going to get through this? You are going to want your mom to be there."

"People get through this all the time without help. I'll be fine. I'll hire a nanny."

"Look Donna, the shower isn't for another three months," Samantha said trying to diffuse the situation. "How about we wait on the official list but in the mean time, try and work it out with her?" Donna shrugs, not sure how to respond.

Harvey hears the keys in the front door. He's been busy since she left and he can't wait to surprise her. She opens the door and is greeted by Harvey's hands covering her eyes.

"Harvey, what's going on?" Donna asks not really in a playful mood. He doesn't say a word just walks her into the living room and drops his hands. In what used to be an empty spot in the living room is a gorgeous Steinway grand piano with a big red bow. Donna gasps.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you because you always said it was a love of yours. I thought it was time you got to enjoy playing again," Harvey replies pleased with himself. Donna walks right over to the black piano and strikes the keys. She starts to play a soft and slow tune. Harvey isn't sure if it's an actual song.

"Hopefully, this reminds you of the good times."

"You mean the time of secrets and lies," Donna shoots back. It's not the intended response either of them was going for. Harvey sits down on the piano bench next to his wife.

"Donna, I know you are still upset. But the memories of your mom and dad are real. They shaped you into who you are. I've never met anyone who is as empathetic as you, who understands a situation faster and more accurate than you, who is kinder than you. And yet you are fierce and you'll stand up for what's right no matter how uncomfortable it is. You are fiercely loyal and fiercely loving. You are patient. All that makes you the best colleague, best friend to many, the best wife and ultimately you'll be the best mom. So if your childhood shaped you into being the perfect person, then maybe…"

"… my parents did the right thing?" Donna finishes the sentence for him.

"Maybe?" He replies, "Why don't you play a little bit and I'll heat you up some tea." He slowly kisses his wife on the lips then tries to read her thoughts. There's a softness in her eyes that he hasn't seen in days. She turns her head towards the piano and continues to play slow and solemn tune. But this time he recognizes the song. Nearing the end of the ballad, Harvey comes over to sing the final chorus, "_Honesty is such a lonely word. Everyone is so untrue. Honesty is hardly ever heard. But mostly, what I need from you_."

"I didn't know you were a Billy Joel Fan."

"My dad is. He bought me a piano book filled with only Billy Joel songs. For some reason this is the song I seemed to remember. It's my current mood."

"Well - you are never going to feel better playing a song like this. Do you know Piano Man," He asks with a hopeful smile. Donna starts stroking the keys. "_Dah dah ditty dahh_" They both start swaying to the catchy music and sing along. "_Sing us a song your the piano man, sing us a song tonight._" By the time she finishes in grand fashion with the thundering chords, the two were giggling with joy.

"Thank you, Harvey. I needed that. And the kind words you said earlier."

"I meant every word," he said tucking the hair behind her ear. He had one more thing to tell Donna but wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the moment. Donna, being Donna sensed his hesitation.

"What?"

"I spoke to your parents today. I have the name and address of your biological dad, if that's something you want to look into."

"Not today - I just want to play my new piano."


	4. Chapter 4

Months after finding out her dad isn't her biological dad, Donna is finally feeling more like herself with the exception that she still hasn't spoken to her mom. She's not as angry as she was three months ago, progress. But she still has cold feelings toward her mom that she can't quite shake. She has her other family, filling those shoes and tonight, she and Harvey are heading to Louis's house for dinner.

Harvey rings the doorbell and Louis is quick to answer.

"What are you doing, just sitting by the window waiting for us to arrive," Harvey teased. Louis was about to respond but Donna was already in full baby mode grabbing for 18-month old Lucy.

"Where's my beautiful Princess Lucy?" Donna says in baby talk. It's not something Harvey gets to hear often but he can only imagine it's going to become the norm in three short months. He smiles at the thought and picks up Lucy and swings her around. "You are getting too big for your Uncle Harvey to lift," he says pretending to hurt his back when he places her down. The toddler giggles runs into the kitchen with her mom.

"Donna! Harvey! Welcome," Sheila greets, "I hope you like steak." She glances at Donna and can't believe how much bigger her belly had grown since the last time she saw her. She grabs Donna's hand and asks how she is doing.

"I already feel like an elephant and I still have three months to go," Donna complains. "And you know who looks adorable? Rachel. She's only three months along with one and she looks so cute."

Harvey hears his wife complains and immediately wants to make her feel better. "Donna, you look more beautiful everyday." His response is a little too quick and calculated. Donna just rolls her eyes. Louis can't help himself and butts in, "Ah, the joys of being married to a pregnant woman. You can never win."

"Louis!" Sheila warns, "I barely handled one, but two babies." Sheila sees the panic in Donna's face. "But you two, you will be great and you'll handle it like champs."

"I decided to take the first month off from work so I can help," Harvey chimes in. Donna looks at her husband with a surprised reaction.

"When did you decide that?" She questions.

"Right now." Harvey worries for a second about her reaction but settles when she returns a warm smile. Clearly he made the right decision.

"Great idea, Harvey," Louis says bringing the salad bowl over to the dinner table. "You'll need the time off, you won't be sleeping for months." Sheila shot him an angry look. Louis just shrugs and says it's the truth. The rest of dinner wrapped up uneventfully. Donna was glad to have another night with friends, taking her mind away from her family drama. But she knew she needed to share with her friends her next steps.

"We should get going," Donna announces, "We have an early morning tomorrow. I'm going to meet my biological father."

"Wait, seriously? You been holding this news the entire evening?" Louis asks.

"Well- I thought you should know but I also didn't want it to be the big topic of the evening.."

"So it's still upsetting you?" Louis delicately asks.

"Sometimes. But everyday I think about it less. And each time the moment of sadness gets shorter. So yes, it's upsetting but I'm ok.

"Good luck, Donna and if you need anything just remember we are family," Louis says sweetly.

The next morning Harvey hears cursing coming from the master bedroom closet. He rushes upstairs hoping nothing is wrong with Donna or the babies.

"I don't have anything to fucking wear," Donna yells, "Nothing here says, 'Hi! I'm the daughter you didn't know you had but wish you did because I'm awesome.' And if I did, it probably wouldn't fit. Maybe we should cancel the trip."

"No." Harvey said lovingly while putting his arm around his wife. "Call that secret dress guy - he'll know what to do."

"You know about him?"

"People talk, and I'm pretty sure I've gotten a few bills from him. His name is Ethan?" Donna's face turns red. She didn't know Harvey was aware of Ethan or the face that he had been paying for those dresses for the past few years.

Harvey and Donna finally get into the car an hour later than planned. Harvey got one of his old school cars from his car club and the two start driving upstate. With music playing softly, Harvey looks over at Donna and can see she is fidgeting. "You haven't said a word in 30 minutes, are you ok?"

Donna lets go of the breath she had been holding. "Oooooo, I'm nervous. Maybe I should have called first. Should we turn around?"

"Donna, I'm not an expert at this but turning around doesn't seem to make sense. How about calling Samantha." Donna picks up her cell phone and immediately dials Samantha.

"Hey - We are driving upstate to meet my biological dad and I'm freaking out."

"Donna, whatever you do, don't turn around," Samantha warns, " and don't let Harvey take the scenic route." Harvey laughs recalling the mishap on the road trip he took with Samantha and how pissed she was at him.

"The sooner you get this over with the better. Trust me. The uncertainty is worse than the truth. If he's accepting then great, you have another person in your corner. If he's not, then you know your mom was right to keep it from you and then you can move on."

"Thanks Samantha. I needed to hear that. I'm ready"

"Good luck, let me know if you need anything else. I'm always here for you." Donna hung up the phone once again grateful for the friends and support she has in her life.

They slowly pulled up to a big dark blue wooden house in Saratoga Springs. It had stone details on the first level, a wrap around porch and big beautiful windows. The place must be six -thousand square feet. A huge stately home leaving a quick impression on the two city dwellers. "I wasn't expecting this," Donna says with a shocked look on her face. She had googled the address and a small run down home was on this lot. Clearly her dad had bought it as property and just recently built this large estate. Who is this guy? She wonders.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"How else am I going to get through this?" They get out of the car and slowly walk towards the home. Harvey reaches for his wife's hand and can feel her cold clammy skin. She's clearly terrified, so he holds on tighter as they approach the front door. Donna's face feels like there's a thousand needles pricking into her, her stomach is fluttering, she feels hot and cold at the same time. But she closes her eyes and exhales as she pushes the doorbell. The sound of heavy footsteps approaches the door, Donna's relieved because it sound like a man. She didn't know what she would say if his wife answered the door. Heck, she still doesn't know what to say when the man opens the door.

"Can I help you?"

He's tall with fair skin. He's handsome for an older gentlemen and he's well dressed. But the thing that Donna notices right away is little bit of red hair fading into mostly white. A minute goes by without anyone saying a word. Unusual for strangers not to speak, but the man senses something uncanny as he looks at Donna.

"You look familiar, but I can't seem to place you," he finally says. Donna has to keep reminding herself to breath as her emotions start to boil over. She gulps.

"Are you Jack Kelly?" She stammers. He nods. "I'm Donna and this is my husband Harvey." She turns to Harvey to gain some confidence, he silently urges her to continue. "Um, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm going to blurt it out. I'm your daughter." She pauses expecting the door to slam in her face. Instead, she's met with a warm and comforting smile. Jack walks outside to the door and embraces his daughter in a tight hug.

"I thought you looked familiar. Wow! This is so cool," he says letting go of Donna and shaking Harvey's hand. "Come sit down." he directs them to the porch swings and pulls up a chair so he's facing Donna.

"Clara Paulsen. That's your mom?" he asks intrigued.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The hair? Your mannerism. Wow."

"So did you know about me? I find your taking this news really well."

"I didn't know and of course. It's not everyday you learn you have a daughter! When did you find out about me?"

Donna scratches the back of her head. Baffled by how well this is going. "I - I just found out three months ago. It's been really hard," She stop the tears from forming, "I was so close to my parents and to have this bombshell come out all I could do was feel betrayed." Jack nods his head in understanding.

"Look Donna, I don't know what you mom told you…" "Nothing," Donna interrupts, "I haven't been able to speak to her since I found out."

"Let me catch you up. When I met you mom I was kind of an ass. I had issues from my childhood that I never fully dealt with. It kept me from growing up. Your mom, was going through a tough split from her marriage. Instead of encouraging her to work on her marriage, I did everything I could to lead her away because I was fascinated by her. You know, it was actually something your mom said that helped me deal with my past."

Harvey interjected, "Donna is just like her mother in that way." Jack looks at Donna and smiles recognizing the similarities between Clara and her. He hesitates before continuing the story.

"But then one day I found out she had a child. It changed everything. I didn't want to be the man that split up a family. So I told her I hated children and never wanted one. It was a lie," he whispered.

Donna nods in understanding, "So when she found out she was pregnant she figured you didn't want anything to do with me. She was trying to protect me," Donna cries out. She finally understood the secret. Her heart relaxed for the first time in months. The feeling of betrayal no longer consumed all her emotions. She was ready to forgive and ready to move on. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thank you. It's makes so much sense now."

"Look, Donna, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you growing up, but I sure would like to get to know you now," Jack said with the kindest eyes, the eyes a father has for his daughter.

They spent the next hour learning about each other. How she met Harvey, their impromptu wedding and of course the excitement over the twins. Jack talked about his wife and two adult boys. He worked in finance, then was the New York Commerce Secretary before retiring and spending his summer days at the horse track. Donna could have spent more time talking with her new dad, but he abruptly changed the subject.

"My wife is coming home soon, and I'd like to tell her about you before she meets you. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely."

They hugged for a solid minute before letting go.

"I'm glad you showed up on my doorstep today," Jack said before walking back inside his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling a huge emotional swing from anger to complete understanding, Donna was now ready to face her mother. "Harvey, I know it's a bit of a drive, but I want to go see my mom." Harvey's eyes widen, he's about to complain but quickly hides his displeasure, for her sake. "Sounds like the perfect place to go," he says. Donna grins, completely ignoring Harvey's slight hesitation.

"I want her to know that I love her. And I forgive her. And I miss her," She says starting out the sentence with a happy cadence before slowing her words with a shaky voice, realizing how much she wanted to be on good terms with her mother over the past few months.

A few hours later they arrive at the Paulsen household. Donna is quick to get out of the car. She runs up the stairs as fast as a pregnant woman can run and rings the doorbell. Her mom seeing Donna through the window rushes to open the door. "Donna!" She reaches out and hugs her daughter as tight as she can. It's a good feeling and Donna can't help but get emotional as the tears multiply. She feels do safe and at home in her moms arms again.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to forgive you, mom."

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart, I should have told you a long time ago." She lifts her daughter's face and dries off the tears in her eyes before drying off her own. "Come inside," she says looking past Donna, "And you too handsome." Donna and her mom walk hand in hand into the living room. "Let's take a look at you," she says admiring how well her daughter is carrying twins. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks Mom," Donna says rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to Harvey on the sofa. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's out playing golf." Donna nods at the typical response.

"Ok, well maybe that's good because the reason I'm here is... I met Jack." Donns can see her mom is uncomfortable with the mention of Jack's visit, but it's important for them to continue talking.

"How is Jack?" Clara asks not really sure if she wants to know.

"He's good. Married with two sons. He's retired," Donna starts rambling uncontrollably because she wants the conversation to be less awkward. "He's a good man, Mom. He just wanted you to be a family with Dad and Jennifer. That's why he said he never wanted kids. He thought he was doing the right thing." Clara closes her eyes remembering that pivotal conversation she had with Jack.

"Well, he fooled me for sure and that's not easy," Clara responds. "But I also got the sense that even though he was kind of an ass, deep down he was a good man. Probably why you turned out so well."

"Mom, I know this is hard for you, but I felt a real connection with him. And as much as I appreciate all the love and support from Dad and I will continue too… I'm also going to keep my relationship open with Jack."

"I understand."

Jim Paulsen arrives just in time to hear the end of the conversation. He's hurt, like Donna knowing she isn't his blood, but his bond with Donna is deep enough that it won't matter.

"Staying for dinner?" he asks. " Welcome home, honey it's so good to see you."

"Dad!" Donna says, "Good to see you, I missed you."

They sat around the dinner table, just like another other night. Donna was so relaxed and happy to be home.

Two months later, Donna is very pregnant and very happy. Rachel and Samantha pulled together the most beautiful baby shower tea at The Plaza Hotel. The room is filled with the women that Donna is closest to including her mother… and Louis. The room is filled with pale blue and pale pinks. Its gorgeous and elegant, just as Donna would have picked out.

"Rachel this is beautiful, thank you so much. I feel like I should be hosting your shower next," Donna said with a disappointed expression.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel questions. "You are going to have twins soon. You won't have the time or energy to plan shower. Plus my mother is happy doing. Plus, you pulled together my wedding in record time."

Donna, Samantha, Rachel, Louis and Clara were all seated at the same table. They ate cute tea sandwiches and drank the finest tea. They spent most of the time laughing as Clara brought up old childhood stories that were classic Donna. The Stories told with a touch of motherly love. Donna was grateful to have her mom by her side.

For dessert the waiter brought over tiered trays filled with mini tarts, pies and cakes. All different flavors. All garnished with a strawberry and whipped cream.

"Rachel, I see a theme here," Donna said with an inquisitive look. Rachel and Samantha both blush a little bit.

"Mike said that Harvey mentioned how much you like that combo," Rachel said deadpanned. Samantha was failing to hold in her laugh and Donna's eye grew big.

"Is that all he said?" asked Donna.

"Maybe it involved a few more details, "Samantha snickered.

"I can't believe Harvey told Mike," Donna whined.

"I can't believe you never told me," Rachel replied with a joking grin.

"It's probably why we are here today," Samantha adds. Clara and Louis look at each other with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" The three women say at the same time before breaking into laughter.

After eating Donna opened up all the generous gifts from her friends. When she was finished she was so overwhelmed by the generosity of her friends and family that she felt she needed to say a few words.

"I just wanted to say how lucky I am to have all of you here with me today. It's been an emotional few months and all of you have been there to support me and I can't thank you enough." Harvey was standing at the door frame for Donna's speech. When she finished he walked up to his wife and gave her a giant bouquet of flowers.

"I don't think it was luck Donna, Harvey chimes in, "You taught us all so much about how to care for and treat people. You could say you groomed us all for the moment when you would need us the most. That's why I know you'll be the best mom." Donna beams as Harvey gives her a kiss on the cheek. Everything was coming full circle.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Louis, what's up," Harvey says answering the phone.

"I just realized you are three weeks away from being a father and I never asked how you were doing," Louis responds. Harvey laughs into the phone.

"You know, Louis, I'm not sure. The nursery is ready but that's it. Everything is about to change. Three weeks to go with twins doesn't mean much. She could go into labor at any time."

"Well, I'm here for Harvey. I have fatherly experience and I can help."

"Thanks. I better get going Donna's appetite is strong and if I don't get back home with these tomatoes, she's going to freak." Silence. Then heavy breathing is on the other side of the line.

"Tomatoes, for you?" Louis asks. Harvey can't help but feel amused and cracks a smile.

"No, Louis. What are you talking about. I just said I'm buying tomatoes for Donna."

"Tomatoes, right. uh, glad everything is going well. I gotta go. Bye," Louis says as he rushes off the phone. Harvey just laughs and hangs up. Oh, Louis, he thinks.

When Harvey gets home he finds Donna in the kitchen. "Hi!" she says as she runs up and kisses him on the cheek and grabbing the tomatoes. Her cellphone is tucked between her shoulder and ear as she ran back to the counter and slices the tomatoes. She takes the slices and puts them on a peanut butter and mayo sandwich. "Perfect!" She sits down at the island and starts to digs in all while her mom is gabbing on the other line. Harvey blinks in exaggerated fashion trying not to say the wrong thing. But this. This is disgusting. And yet his curiosity gets the best of him and he leans in a grabs a bite. He instantly spits it out. Donna laughs.

"Mom, Harvey just took a bite of my peanut butter, mayo and tomato sandwich," She giggles, "I think he is going to be sick." She places her mom on speaker phone.

"That's exactly what I craved when I was pregnant with you Donna."

"See Harvey, that's why I need my mom around, just so you don't make me think I'm going crazy. I'll talk to you later, Mom. Love you, bye!"

Harvey approaches Donna slowly and seductively. Maybe there is something sensual about tomatoes, or maybe it's just Donna's laugh. He spots some peanut butter on her fingers as she finishes her sandwich. He lifts her fingers and starts licking the peanut butter off. "Now, this is worth eating."

"What are you doing?" She questions with a flirty look.

"Trying to seduce you. It's been a while since we've…" his voice trails as he continue sucking on her fingers.

"I think it's working," she answers with a wink. Donna grabs his hand and leads him upstairs. She turns midway up and looks deep into his darkening brown eyes. "Thank you, for being patient with me these last few months." He chuckles. "Like you were patient with me for all those years," He responds and leans in and kisses her softly as they slowly climb the stairs not wanting to part. It had been months since they had a moment like this and the pent up feelings were thrilling.

The way Donna's body reacted to Harvey was magnetic. The slight self conscious feeling she had about her belly was gone. She was fully in. Fully breathing in his scent. It made her body warm and tingle. In the bedroom they didn't waste any time. His breathe on her neck, the frantic peeling off of her clothes, the desperation to be one sent chills through her whole body. Harvey groans as he peels off her bra. Her breasts are much larger and fuller than before. She caught Harvey checking them out but now, he was finally able to touch. He moved his hands all over her chest teasing her nipples with his fingers before bending down and continuing to assault her with his hot breathe. The sensation was getting to be too much but she also didn't want it to end. She's breathing deeply now and a moan escapes her as she reaches for Harvey's face bringing it back to hers. She kisses him slow and deliberate but deepens it as she is fully aroused and can't seem to wait any longer. The need for him to be inside her is at an all time high. the rest of the clothes are thrown on the floor. "You are so beautiful," Harvey mumbles into her neck. For the first time in a while she believes him. Donna pushes him on the bed. Surprised by the move he can't help but chuckle, until he sees the desire in her eyes.

She straddles her legs over his rock hard penis and slowly slides down. Inch by inch he fills her up. The feeling is as good as ever. She starts to slowly move her hips then picks up speed as intensifying her pleasure. She is about to change positions when she realizes how close Harvey is to coming. He never comes this way but it had been so long. She moves more quickly as he gyrates from below. He reaches for her clit and rubs it with his fingers. She's close. He's close. AS they both start to ride the orgasm, Donna suddenly realizes something is off.

"Donna, you've never come that hard before." She looks down panicked as they are both soaked.

"Harvey, my water just broke."

Trying to calm his rapid breathing and racing heart beat, Harvey puts his hand to his forehead trying to process what she just said. He exhales.

"Ok, lets get you to the hospital."

Donna is admitted into her own room in the maternity ward. She started having contractions right away after her water broke. The pain was bad.

"Fucking cut my fucking head off… ahhhh… this fucking hurts, Harvey."

"Donna what's wrong. Is something wrong?" Harvey gets an angry look with his stupid question.

"I'm fucking having two God Damn babies. This hurts so freaking much."

"I'll go find the nurse," Harvey dashes out of the room determined to find help for his wife. He doesn't like seeing her in this much pain. "Drug… my wife she said she wants the drugs now." The nurse laughs, "I'm sorry Mr. Specter but she's not far enough along to get the epidural. We need to wait for the labor to speed up. Go and keep her calm. I'll be in, in a minute."

Harvey heads back into the room afraid to face Donna and her next contraction. "The nurse said we have to wait a bit."

"WE, I don't see you in pain, you did this to me you know!' Donna shouts. She grabs his hand as another painful contraction hit. he tries to stay calm to keep her calm but it seems the pain is winning out. Five hours later, and the epidural is administered. Donna relaxes and looks at Harvey. "Sorry," she murmurs.

The doctor is finally in the room telling Donna to push. Sweat is breaking out form her forehead as she hears Harvey cheering her one. "One more big push." And then she hears the sound of her baby crying. Donna starts to cry herself.

"A healthy baby girl!" the doctor says.

"Can I hold her," Donna asks when another contraction hits.

"I'll take her," Donna hears Harvey say. Harvey's eyes well up as the doctor places their daughter in his arms. "She's so beautiful - just like her mother." Donna gulps as the doctor tries to get her attention. "Come on, Donna, we need another big push." Their son was born just five minutes later. Donna holds their son while Harvey holds their daughter. He leans over and kisses the top of Donna's head. "They are just perfect like their mother."

"I wish my mother was here to see this… and so I could properly thank her for giving birth to me," Harvey says with a smile. "Labor is the perfect word for giving birth."

"Do you have names for these two precious angels," The nurse asks.

"We are going strictly with family names," Harvey says proudly. "Lillian Kelly and Paul Gordon."

It's been 10 days since the Specter's came home from the hospital. Clara was there helping everyday. Keeping the twins happy seemed like an impossible feat with only two people, so when Clara reminds Donna she needs to leave for a family wedding, Donna calls her best friends for help.

Donna rushes to the front door when she hears her friends knock. Wearing sweat pants and loose robe, she answers the door holding Lily, and yelling to Harvey who is upstairs, "I know. I just changed him, I don't know why there is shit everywhere." She turns to Mike and Rachel welcomes them in with a fake sweet voice.

Donna feels a warm burst of liquid and looks down at her shirt. "Fuck," she says as she notices breast milk is involuntarily spewing from her chest. She normally would be embarrassed, but she too tired to care. Rachel bites her lip to stop herself from giggling and tries to give a sympathetic look. It doesn't work.

"Batman, Robin is here to help," Donna calls. "I gotta change my freaking shirt again."

Harvey walks downstairs with baby Paul tightly bundled up, with a fresh diaper and onesie.

"Hey man," Mike says hesitating, "You look beat."

"That's an understatement," Harvey replies. "I never thought I'd say this but I miss having Donna's mom around. She's only been gone 24 hours and look at us."

"These babies are running you harder than Jessica ever did," Rachel jokes, "Hand him over. I want to hold this precious baby." He falls asleep in her arms right away. "See, your daddy doesn't know what he's talking about."

Donna returns with a fresh shirt and Lily. She sits next to Harvey on the sofa and across from their friends. "Sorry for swearing," Donna says with an exhausted tone. "I just had a moment of weakness. I'm not used to this yet. No one told me what postpartum was going to be like.I'm exhausted. My boobs betray me me spray everywhere. My nipples are bleeding." She cringes and looks over at Mike, "Sorry Mike. But the twins latch on differently. Not to mention I can't poop. I have to spray water on myself when I pee otherwise it burns, sorry Mike. And every time I try to sit down it feels like the stitches are going to tear. Sorry Mike. I shouldn't be saying this in mixed company and to a pregnant woman but I've lost my filter."

"Well you are certainly giving me a lot to look forward to," Rachel says.

"Sorry Rach, it's not that bad. Look at these angels." She tried to recover but fails and the four friends start laughing at the absurdity. Unfortunately, the sound wakes the twins.

"Feeding time," Harvey says looking at his watch. Donna sighs as Harvey grabs the two boppy feeding pillows and places one on each side of Donna. Then he places a baby on each side. Mike gets up to give them some privacy, but Rachel stays and watches in awe of her friend.

"You're amazing," she says. Harvey grins at his wife lovingly. "She is, isn't she."

"I feel like a fucking cow," Donna responds.

When the twins are done eating, Mike and Rachel offer to hold the twins.

"Why don't you guys take a shower or something," Rachel says.

"Is that a hint?" Harvey asks.

But instead of showering, the two exhausted parents fall asleep right there on the sofa. Rachel and Mike look at each and giggle.

"Rach, don't laugh this will be us soon enough."

"At least we are only have one baby," She jokes.

The twins are a lot to handle but The Specters are rich with family who will alway help out.


End file.
